In love with a blonde chibi
by grellchan9
Summary: Sakura decides to organize a yaoi party and invites her friends Naruto ans Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy :D here's my first completed story!So please don't be too harsh,but i would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Even though this chapter doesn't contain any..kisses and sekusu,i still tried to make it interesting and cute.**

**I will probably write three more chapters!**

**SasuNaru 3**

**P.S. I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I do not own naruto or skype.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"SAAASUUKEEE-KUUNN!"

I opened my eyes but i could only see a shadow running towards me.

It was all too bright and my vision was blur at first but after a while i could clearly see pink hair,a slim figure and a backpack with cute little kittens on it.

That backpack,i could recognise it from ten miles away.

"Why are you in such a good mood?You know you can walk,right?No need to run just to come on the rooftop."i told her when she approached me.

"Yeah i know but it feels great,aren't you bored already?All you do is sleep here during breaks,but anyaway,guess what!" she said while she could hardly breath because she was running to come all the way here.

"Is it about that gay fanclub you are in?"i asked her.

"Yes!The other members and I decided to orginize a yaoi such a long time..we can finaly do it!"she replied with that creepy smile that all the fangirls have when they think about gay stuff.

"Yeah...and?"i asked her.

"You need to come!"she said enthusiastically.

"HUH?And why's that?I don't remember being gay for the past 17 years of my life." i said.

"Pleaseeee Sasuke-kun 3 It's a party after all,but there will be many girls,and maybe you will come out of that cave you live in and meet someone instead of complaining all day,as for me,i will just enjoy myself as much as i can and i will watch all the gay couples make out..hehe :3 ." If you ignore that creepy pervert side of herself,she is actualy really nice.

"So i'll see you at the party,right?"she asked me.

"Forget it." What will i do even if i go?Look at the gay couples make out?No thanks.

"Pleeeaaaseee.." she said,not again..every time she wants something and i won't do it she looks at me with those puppy eyes.

" No way."i said.

"You cold ass Sasuke!Why wont you come?Is it so hard to do you pretty best friend a favor once in a while?" she said.

"I already have,like a thousand times." i said.

"Saaaasuukeeeee :( ."she yelled,still looking at me with those puppy eyes,like she was about to cry.

"Why do i have to come?"i tried to reply calmy,i was so tired of this.

"Well,about that...i need to ask you something."she said,it didn't really surprise me though.

"The party will be held at Blue Moon,that bar we went to last week."

Oh right,we went to this small bar,it was actually nice.I usually don't go out,i freak out when I'm in a small place with many people and loud music but this bar was really nice,good music,not many people,i could just relax with Sakura,Itachi and Deidara.

"Well," she continued " i need to transport there some stuff,my laptop,posters,a projector,but i can't just carry them and it wont be convinient to use public you ask Itachi to help us?"

"So you just want to take advantage of me..and you always say that I'm the cold one." I said with an angry look and i pinched her cheek.

"Of course not,baaaka!" she said and she hit my shoulder.

"But you should have told me from the beginning,I wont come but I'll ask Itachi." I said.

"But i want you to comee!I will ask you all day long until you get so tired of this and accept!Muhaha!" oh god,what kind of friends did i choose?

"Okay,but only to help you a little bit and see if you need anything,just an hour."

"I knew you would come!Thank you Sauce 3 ." she's dead.

"Say that one more time and I'll throw you off the rooftop." I said while angrily staring at her.

"Enough!Look at your brows,you are doing that thing again,they are almost connected when you get angry hahaha." she said while poking my forehead.

After that we went to our classroom.

School was over i went home with Kankuro,Gaara and Temari since they live really close to my house.

I opened the door to my room i took off my shirt,i left my bag on the desk and i lied on my bed.I closed my eyes and then i remembered something.

"ITAAACHIIIII" i sceamed.

"WHAT?"he came in my room runing and he was probably scared,it was a nice view,since he is always so calm,it was actually funny.

"Are you free on 17 april?"i asked.

"Are you stupid or what?I thought something happened to you."he said while glaring at me.

"Something really happened,Sakura wants me to go to a gay party."

"W-What?Are you gay,brother?"he said while trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!She wants you to help her transport some stuff there with your car,can you?"i said.

"Eh..yeah sure,i haven't planned something to do on that day."

"Okay,i'll let her know."i said.

"Looks like we are going to a gay party."he said in a sarcastic tone.I got angry and threw a pillow at him,even though it didn't help at all.

"It's about those yaoi manga and anime."

"Still gay.I have to go,Deidara is waiting for me outside,we'll talk later."he said and left the room.

And the days passed quickly,three more days till the gay party,I'm actually thinking of doing the ice bucket challenge and stay outside all night and catch a cold..ughh..

"What's wrong Sasuke?Don't frown all the time your eyebrows are going to stay like that forever."here comes Kankuro.

"Why do you all have a problem with my eyebrows?"i stared at him.

"You always look so sorrowful it almost makes me sad,cheer up a little."he said and patted my head.

"I'm not a freaking dog stop doing that."i protested.

"Are you two fighting again?"i heard Sakura.

"Not really."he said.

"Sasuke dont forget to pick me up at 4:45 pm on Saturday."she said.

"Yeah,sure."i said.

"Are you really going to that yaoi party?"he said.

"I don't have a choice,i can't cancel it now."i said.

"Well,have fun and try to find a girl,you're going to die alone if you keep pushing away every girl that talks to you."he said while laughing with Sakura.

"Idiots,like i would go out with every whore that hits on me.I'd rather die alone than go out with them."i rolled my eyes.

"I think our friend is gay,Kankuro."she said,oh no you didn't..!

"YOU LITTLE..."I screamed.

"No Sasuke,insult her and she'll chase you and beat your cold ass."he smirked.

"Oh by the way Sasuke,mind if i bring a friend of mine too?"she asked me.

"What friend?"i asked her.

"We were really good friends in middle school but he moved to London in 4th grade and yesterday he returned here,permanently."she said.

"Yeah ok i dont mind."who is he?i hope he's less stupid than her if we are going to be in the same car for 15-20 minutes.

After that we went to passed quickly and before i knew it i was already in bed,almost asleep.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!We are going to a gay party why are you taking so long?"Itachi said.

"Wait I'm coming."well that sounded wrong.

We got in the car and went to Sakura's house,she was already waiting for us at the front door with two bags and...a blonde chibi?What is this?Is he her friend?

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?You are late!We've been waiting for 15 minutes!"she yelled.

"Sorry Sakura,your friend was too busy straightening his hair and picking what to wear."Itachi said sarcastically.

"Anyway hurry up and get inside."i said.

"Guys,this is Naruto,the one that i told you about,this is Sasuke and his brother Itachi."she said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto."Itachi said.

"Yo."Holy shit... it possible to be so...beautiful?When he approached to open the door and sit in the car i could clearly see blonde fluffy hair,blue sparkling eyes,three little lines on each cheek and...a beautiful smile.I can't really say that he was smiling but that nervous look he got when he approached the car and tried to say "hi" was extremely cute...wait what the hell am i saying?I'm not in some kind of yaoi bullshit!

"HUH?Is that all you got to say you cold ass Sauce?!"she said it again..I will definately kill her..

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD!"i guy,Itachi is used to this,he is actually enjoying it,but he doesn't even know me.

"...tell that again and i'll cut off that ugly head of yours.."well,that was actually a scary look.

"You probably scared your friend Sakura,he hadn't see you since 5th grade,maybe he still thinks you are good and caring like you used to be."i said,trying to start a conversation with him..am i staring at him?Relax Sasuke,god damnit!

"Huh?!We talked all those years,people use skype sometimes you know,not like you."she said,she looked a little angry,what a nice view.

"And why should i use it?I live with Itachi,i see you and Kankuro almost everyday,who else do i need to talk to?" i said.

"Hey i know,we should all three talk on skype sometimes,me Naruto and you."w-what?d..does she..know what i'm thinking about?

"Why?"i tried to say as calmly as i could.

"As you can see Naruto doesn't talk very much at first,it will take him a few days before he reveals his hyper side but he feels more comfortable when his chatting/videochatting on skype."she said.

"..hey did you even ask me?"Naruto said with that smile he had when he met us.

"You don't want to?"she said with a sad face.

"I don't have a problem,but if i wont talk at all it wont be my fault."he said.

We eventualy arrived at Blue Moon,but i couldn't stop thinking about that blonde chibi...what the hell happened to me?Why am i thinking about a guy?A really handsome guy,but I'm not freaking gay!This is going to be tough..i just have to bear with this for an hour..

** Naruto's P.O.V.**

No..this is not happening,right?Big black eyes,long eyelushes,long straight black hair,pale skin,black jeans and a white shirt..this is just too perfect for me..

Do guys like that actually exist?I thought they only existed in manga and movies.

I couldn't take me eyes off him,maybe he realised it and thought i was gross and weird..i have to ignore him or else this is going to end really badly..

We arrived and a waitress was waiting for us.

"I thought you might had forgotten about your yaoi party."She said with a gentle but sarcastic tone.

"Of course not!Sorry we are late,we'll set everything."Sakura said.

After almost 1 hour everything was was already 6:30 and we still had some time to rest before people showed up,this time I tried not to look or talk to Sasuke and i think I did quite well...kinda,I think i was looking at him for a while and Itachi noticed because he looked at me with a smile on his face,like he knew exactly what i was thinking .

I just hope he doesn't say anything to Sasuke or Sakura..well I don't really mind if he tells Sakura since she already knows I'm gay..

"Kankuro is calling me,i'll go outside."Sasuke said.

"Hey blondie,are you ok?"I heard her voice and her gentle touch on my shoulder.

"Sakura..yes I'm okay,I didn't think so many people would come." i said.

"Whaaat?Naruto you're breaking my heart!Did you think my party would be a failure?"she said with a sad face and the puppy eyes.

"Of course not!"i giggled.

"Are you sure that you're okay?You seem to be thinking about something."

"I'm fine Sakura,thanks!"I said and I smiled,well,at least l tried.

"..hmm...so you don't have anything to say?Anything that bothers you?You know i won't judge you or say something stupid,right?"she said,and she was waiting for me to say it.

"What do you think bothers me?"i asked her.

"Maybe a tall guy with straight black hair and black eyes?"she asked.

"..yup".i responsed and looked down."but how did you know?"i asked her.

"Itachi and I noticed."oh,great.

"You know that i care about you,right?And i don't want you to get hurt .Sasuke may seem mean sometimes but he's a really nice guy,although he isn't so nice when it comes to relationships."she said.

I gasped,my eyes widened,I felt like i was about to puke,how bad is it?What is she going to tell me?

"even though he is pretty popular he turns down most of the girls that confess to him,but he doesn't do it politely at all,the few girls that he has dated ended up miserable,he is bored after a few days,although it's been a while since he last dated someone..So if he's like that with girls,i don't know how he will treat you."she said.

"..g-great.."I said and i felt like my eyes,heart and head were about to burst and tears already stared to fall.

"Naruto..no,don't cry..please."she held me tightly and patted my am I crying for someone that i met 2 hours ago?Ugh..

** Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I should go back inside and tell them i have to-wait,what?Why is Sakura hugging Naruto?Are they dating?Were they dating?What the fuck is going on?No,i mustn't look or i'll do something stupid..but..i cant just leave...what is happening..what's wrong with me..

So i ended up drinking alone while everyone else is dancing and singing and stupid shit like that...I don't know what to do..why am i so angry?We met a few hours ago and we hardly talk,i can't stand watching him with Sakura all the time,my head hurts,did i drink too much?My vision is blur and i just wanna lie down and sleep..Wait,what?Was that a tear?No way,i have to get out of here quickly bef-

"Sakura.."i said,and i went out as fast as i could but she pulled my hand.

"Sasuke wait.."she said and i tried to run but damn,even though she is a girl she pulled me back,shit .Oh no..

"Sasuke what's wrong?!Were you crying?!"fuck..I wasn't so sure about anything anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"What happened?!" she looks so worried..

"I have to go,Kankuro asked me to go to his house"i said.

"I don't care,get back inside now and tell me why you were crying!"

"I wasn't crying ok?I just drank something,i felt dizzy and i wanted to go,i'm going to find Itachi."i said,trying to avoid the conversation.

"I think Itachi is busy right now." he was with Pain.

"So let him have some fun,dont tell him to leave now,lets go buy something to drink and tell me what happened,wait i'll go tell Naruto."she said and she went to the chairs that they where ,he was having fun too,some guy was talking to him...

"Let's go."I couldn't avoid her ..she would definately chase went to a park that was nearby and she brought two beers.

"Now,i want you to tell me what bothers you,i haven't seen you cry since..i don't even remember,6th grade?"she said,she was actually not so right,even though im snob and mean i cry from time to time,but only when im alone,although when i drink i can't control it.

"You know that if you tell anything,to anyone i'll never,ever,talk to you again,right?"i said and stared.

"Are you stupid?When have i told anything to anyone of all the things that you have told me?"well she was right,she knew many things about me and i could trust her.

"It's about Naruto.."i said and looked down.

"Oh my god."she said,i still wasn't looking at her.

"Go on,you can make fun of your gay best friend."i said but she wasn't talking and i decided to look at her,and all i saw was a huge smile on her face,

then she hugged me,why was she so happy?

"And why were you crying?It's not necessary to cry every time you like someone."she said.

"I told you i was kinda dizzy and drunk."i said.

"You were just drinking on your own?Why?"she asked.

"Can i ask you something?What exactly is your realationship with Naruto?"i asked and she hit me.

"Ouch!Why did you do that?!"i yelled.

"Are you stupid?Don't tell me you were jelous."she said.

"I just thought that you are just friends,and friends don't usualy hug each other like that."i said.

"Baaaaka,Naruto is gay."she said and what?

"Huh?"I felt so stupid.

"You don't have to worry,you can make him all yours!"she winked.

"I think he is already having fun with somebody in there".i said.

"Sasuke stop being so fucking jelous!The guy he was talking to is probably one of the guys that wanna screw him,with that kind of face there are

plenty of people who want to at least touch him."she said,i looked down.

"Now,how shall we make you to date?"she laughed evily.

"I don't even know him,what am i supposed to do?Go and tell him "hey Naruto,wanna go out?Because you're too damn cute and i wanna fuck the shit out of you" ?"i said.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD!"shit..

"Dont laugh!It's not my fault he is so...adorable."i said.

"I know,right?i liked him when we first met but i soon realized that he isn't interested in girls."i frowned.

"But you know,you are his type so i don't think it will be that hard."she winked."And when you met i knew that you were just perfect for each other,that's why i told you to talk a little bit more and get to know each other,or you will never go out,he may be a hyper but he doesn't make the first move easily.

"And how shall we do that?"i asked her.

"We'll figure something out.

"Now,shall we go to the bar?I left Naruto alone,who knows what freak is attacking him."she that we saw Naruto and approached him.

"Hey Naru-chan,were you waiting alone?"she asked.

"Um..a guy talked to me a little bit and then he left."he said,i could barely hear him.

"You should be carefull,the bar is full of fangirls and perverts."i said,trying to start a conversation..again..and sakura was smiled too...he's too damn cute.

We ordered some drinks and Naruto actually was talking and smiling,he was probably feeling more comfortable with me now that he was a little drunk.

"And he told me to go to the bathroom with him,like i would give my body to an ugly douchebag i dont even know!I told him to go away and he insisted to go with him,thanks god Itachi came and said that i was with him otherwise i don't know if i would be in the bathroom being raped right now!"he said,he was drunk with only a few shots?

"Where's Itachi now?"i asked.

"He left with a guy,he had orange hair and piercings on his face."he said,oh,how am i going to go home now?it's already 10:50,the last train leaves at 11:30.

"Hey Sakura,it's kinda late and since Itachi left i have to go now or else i'm gonna lose the last train,will your mother pick you up?"i asked her.

"Um..no i have to stay until the party is over,i'll leave probably at 2:30 with a friend of mine."she said.

"Friend?"i asked her.

"Yes i'll tell you about her tommorow."her?what?not again...i hope she isn't going out with her,she doesn't really talk to me about her relationships,she's bisexual and she doesn't feel comfortable talking to me about that kind of stuff.

"Okay then,bye."i said.

"Oh Sasuke wait!"she said."Naruto doesn't seem well,can you take him with you?He was supposed to sleep over at my house but it's kinda late and my parents are sleeping,i don't think it's a good idea to give him my keys and let him go to my house they will probably be scared to death and think it's robber."she said,she had that smile again..she was up to something.

"Um...i dont know.."i said.

"Look at him,he's singing and dancing and yelling and talking to strangers,pleease take him with you."she said with a cute face.

"Okay,let's go Naruto."He looked surprised,and kind happy..maybe because he was just drunk. We went outside and...oh shit..Itachi was with Pain..kissing..what the fuck?

"Are you done Itachi?I thought you left,i was about to go to the train station."i was so..surprised to see me,i think he blushed too.

"Oh sorry,how could i leave and leave you here?Let's go,is Naruto coming too?"he asked

"Yup."i that we left,until we arrived Naruto was singing,and Itachi was singing too...it was so weird,were they both drunk?What the hell happened to my big brother?

I opened the door and when Naruto entered,he slipped.I tried not to laugh.

"Ooouuch!"he said with a cute face."Sasuke don't laugh!"he said.

"Gomen,now get up."i said and i helped him get up but he was feeling too dizzy and i carried him to my room.

"Sugoooii!Your room is so big and clean!"he said.

"Eh-..thank you."i said and i run and jumped on the bed.

"I could stay like this forever,it's so nice and comfortable."he said with a soft and sweet voice.

"You can sleep there,i'll take the couch."i said,although i wanted to sleep in the same bed with him so bad..

"Oh okay."he said.

"I'll go downstairs,i'll be back in a sec."i said and left the room.

Then,after 5 minutes,i went upstaires to see if he needed anything else and..

"Oh i'm sorry!"i widened my eyes and i was shoked by the view..he was taking off his clothes,he was only wearing his underwear.

"Oh it's okay,i usually sleep without clothes."he said,yeah sure tell that again so calmly when you're sober.

"Okay then..i'll go sleep now,im ."shit..i want to stay here..

"Haaaaii,oyasumi Sasuke-kun!"...fuck...so cute..

I went downstairs and i laid on the was raining and it was

cold,but after a while i fell asleep.

"..Sa..Sasuke..are you asleep?"i could hear someone talking to me,but i was still half asleep.I rubbed my eyes and i saw in his

underwear..but he was wearing a shirt too,my shirt..?

"What happened Naruto?"i asked him.

"I can't sleep..it's raining outside and your room is scary at night..can you come and sleep with me?Or wait until i fall asleep?"This..this is my opportunity.

"Yeah sure,let's go."I was so nervous i thought i was gonna have a heart attack.

We went to my room and we both lied on my bed,under the was looking right into my eyes..they were so beautiful,it wasn't too dark so

i could see him.I couldn't resist..i wanted to kiss him..it was too hard to control myself.

"Naruto.."i said and i gently touched his eyes widened and he suddenly came really close to i realised it,our lips touched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello there :D Here's chapter 3!I've read the first two chapters so many times and tried to find all the grammar and spelling mistakes but I'm sure I didn't correct them all.I also realized that the story doesn't have many details,god I hate that,but It's really hard to write a story in a foreign language.**

**At first I thought that I was going to write 3 or 4 chapters but it's a shame to end a story so quickly,so i decided to add some drama and write 6 or 7 chapters,or at least I'll try.**

**I wrote the first two chapters in a hurry because of school but i think from now on I'll focus more on studying and It will take me some days to update a even if I don't update it that doesn't mean i wont finish the may even take me weeks,but I will definately finish all my stories.**

**Please,enjoy the 3rd chapter and feel free to tell me your opinion or what you would like to see in the next chapters.I've already got something in mind but I'm not sure if it is a good idea.**

Naruto's P.O.V.

"What..happened...d-did i actually do it..?"i said to myself.I couldn't believe that alcohol would make me brave enough to kiss him.

"Sasuke..I'm so sorry!I don't know what's wrong with me,I got a little c-"before i could even finish saying all these excuses,he grabed me by my waist and pulled me over him,our chests,hands,lower parts of our bodies and lips were touching.

At first I tried to escape,I was too scared that maybe It was all just a dream,but he pulled me back and embraced me.

"Aahh.."My hands hurt a little but I didn't mind at all,with that i realised that it wasn't a dream.

He kissed me passionately and waited eagerly to let him explore my mouth with his tongue.I opened my lips a little and let him in.I imediately felt his soft tongue touching mine and he played with it,there was also something touching my tongue..something metal,i think.

"S...Sasuke...?"I tried to say while he was still kissing me.

"Yes?"he asked in a cute tone.

"Your tongue..do you have a piercing?"i asked him.

"Does it bother you?I can take it off if you don't like it."he said.

Then i kissed him,bit his tongue and sucked it,but only the tip because his piercing was in the way.

"Of course i like it."i said and smiled back and kissed me again.

I felt his hand touching my cheek,then my neck,my chest,waist and finally my butt.I didn't expect him to do it,but damn it felt good.

With his left hand he grabed my hair and pulled it a little so that he could kiss my licked,sucked and bit it.

"Ahh...Sasuke..i..it hu-..hurts..aahh..."i tried to say.

"Your body seems to like it though."he said with a low sexy voice and kept sucking,it hurt but i liked it and felt his piercing touching my neck,it was ticklish at first but then i forgot about it only felt the pleasure..

He got on top of me and then I felt his right hand touching my erection and tried to remove my stroke it and instead of kissing my lips he kissed my neck,chest and then he was really close to my penis.

"Aaahhh...no Sas..Sasuke don't.."i said.

"Why not?I think you will like it a lot."he said and he was so damn hot...i could now see his body clearly,it was beautiful..

"Aaaaahhh!Sasuke..."i said while he licked the tip and i could feel his piercing,he grabed it by the base and continued licking the tip and then the rest of it.

He suddenly put it all in his mouth and sucked did it all fit in his mouth?I know it's not huge but still,it doesn't seem that first he did it slowly but then he sucked with more force and a result i ended up moaning,I felt so embarassed but then i didn't care,i was only feeling the pleasure and his tongue.

"Sasuke...it feels so good.."what the hell was i saying?It was true,though..

He continued and he bit hurt a little but the pleasure was greater than the kept sucking and licking and i felt that i was at my limit but then,like he realised that i was going to cum,he slowed down a little.

And then..i felt his fingers touching my ...no no no!

"Sasuke,stop.." i looked at me surprised and kinda sad.

"Why?"he asked.

"I...don't want to lose my..virginity with a guy that i met 7 hours ago.."i said and i tried to avoid making eye contact with him.

"You are a virgin?Really?"he asked.

"Why do you look so surprised?Do you think that i'm that kind of guy?"i frowned.

"No,but with such a beautiful face and body i thought that you're not a virgin."he smiled and kissed me.

"But i am!"i said with an angry expresion.

"Stop being so cute."He said and he kissed me again.

"So..you are not angry?"i dared to ask.

"Well,to tell you the truth i really wanted to do it with you,but I'm not angry at all you're mine now,i can wait."He this real life?Or just fantasy?My eyes widened.

"What..?"i didn't reply,he just kissed me and hugged was the beginning of something amazing..

"My phone is ringing,I'll be right back."I got up and looked at the screen.

"It's Sakura."I said.

"HEEEYY NARU-CHAN!what's up?Did you have sex yet?Or did i interupt you?I'm soooo sorry if i did!But i wanted to call you!"She said,she actually screamed and even Sasuke heard her and laughed.

"No we didn't do anyt-"Before i could finish Sasuke grabed my phone.

"Hey Sakura,it's Sasuke,thanks i owe had i great time."He looked at me and god...i think i blushed.

"KYAAAAA~~3 I knew it!Have fun then,sorry for interupting!Byeeee."she said and hung up.

"Heeyyyy why did you tell her?"i said with a sad face.

"All this happened thanks to her,she has the right to know what she accomplished,you're my boyfriend now,what's so bad about her knowing that we do this kind of stuff?"He grabed my cheeks with both his hands and he kissed the "you're my boyfriend now" part i didn't hear anything else.I gasped and laughed and pressed his lips against mine one more time.

"I'm tired..I think we should sleep."i said and suddenly grabbed me by my legs and back,like the bridegroom holds the bride after they get married,and he left me on the he lied next to me and hugged me.

"Goodnight,sweetie."he said and gently kissed me.

"G-g..good..night..."I said and he smiled.I closed my eyes and i thought i wasn't going to get any sleep with him next to me after all that happened but soon i relaxed and i fell asleep,next to his warm body.

**Chapter 3 : DONE!You may have already noticed but every chapter i write ends up being smaller than the previous one T.T But i really wanted to write about their little dirty adventures,even if it would be a small until the next chapter is done if you want to read about the whole sex thing and not only the licking and bitting parts x) But don't forget that i will add some drama,or something like that,i don't want to finish the story yet,there are so many things to write about and don't forget about Itachi and Pain :3 Ohh and Sakura!But i don't think i'll write about her "adventures",I'm not a big yuri fan.**

**Byeeee~~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!Chapter 4 DONE!If you're reading this then you probably liked chapters 1-3,thank you for reading them.**

**First of all i want to apologise for all the grammar and spelling mistakes,there were also many missing i wrote all the chapters on word and when i uploaded them many words were missing and it looked like crap T.T gomen!**

**But anyway,enjoy chapter 4! x)**

** Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_"He's still sleeping...He is even more beautiful when he's all happened so quickly,before I even realised it we were already in the same bed,naked."_

I said to took me a while to fall asleep,i was too concetrated looking at looked more peacefull and beautiful than an angel..His blonde hair was covering his eyes and i gently tried to touch them so that i could see his face but i almost woke him up and i pulled back my hand.I just kept staring...How lucky was I?

My eyes slowly closed on their own and i soon fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes.I didn't know what time it was.I looked outside the window and i realised it was probably 5-6 a.m.

_"Naruto.."_ I looked around but he wasn't there,but his clothes were still on the floor.I tried to get up,I took my sweatpants from the wardrobe and put them door that lead to the balcony was slighly open so i went to see if he was there.

There he was,only wearing my t-shirt and was leaning on the corner of the was just looking..My house was built on a hill and we had the best view of the could see all the houses,the small roads and the big ones and the central was just an ordinary town,but in the morning the sky was grey and air was still fresh and had a wonderfull smell.I liked so much that kind of weather..Sometimes i just spent my time there,looking at the view,especially when it was raining.

I slowly walked towards him and when i was really close to him i hugged him from behind as gently as i could.I didn't want to scare him nor distract him.I saw that he was holding a cup o tea,i could see the vapors so he had been there probably for 10-15 minutes.

"Hey...are you okay?" I whisped and kissed his neck.

"Yeah..goodmorning." He turned around,looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and kissed me.

"So you like tea?" I said,probably the worst excuse i ever used to talk to someone,but he smiled.

"Yes,i drink tea almost everyday,sometimes two or three times a day." he said.

"Wow.." I placed the cup on the table and put his hands around my just looked at me and i could understand that he was waiting for me to kiss him,so i did it.

"Don't you want to sleep? It's still early." I asked him.

"Yeah i know but i really love this time of the day..I hate it when it's sunny and too hot outside,so sometimes i just make a cup of tea and sit outside in the morning." He said.

"I like you even more now." I said and we both drank the rest of his tea and he pulled me by the hand,leading me to my sat on the bed,like a little was too damn cute..I almost couldn't resist,i wanted to rape him..

"Come here,Sasuke-kun!" He said with a big smile on his face.I imediately approached him,sat on the bed and he jumped on me.

"Ouch!" I said and smiled.I hugged him and bit his neck.

"That's for jumping so suddenly on me and hitting me." I said and smiled.

"So mean..!I didn't want to hit you.." He said with a cute sad expression.

"I know." I said and kissed him,were both tired though and lied on the bed.I was still hugging him,i kissed him one more time and we both closed our only thing that i could feel now was his breath,his smell and his heart beat.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

_"Yeah I'm sorry..but i didn't expect him to appear in front of us out of the i don't know,but i don't think he's angry,only a little i know,right?Every time we talked about gay stuff i would laugh and make fun of them,he thought i was maybe it was for the best,it's time for him to know I'm are you doing tonight?I was thinking maybe you could come over since last night i had to leave so ?of course not,he's not gonna hate you,it is a good oportunity for you to finally meet each other.I'll see you tonight then?Okay..we'll talk later bye,i love you too."_

I was talking on the phone with was upset because Sasuke saw us kissing last had been dating for 3 months and Sasuke still didn't thought that he would hate him,he didn't know i they had to meet after that,we couldn't just not talk about it.

It was already 11 p.m. but it was Sunday and i didn't have anything to do.I could just drink my coffee and read a was all great until...

"..good...morning.." I saw a sleepy Naruto walking in the living room wearing boxers and Sasuke's was quiet a surprise.

"Good like you had fun last night,i woke up and Sasuke wasn't sleeping on the couch,i assumed he was with you." I said,trying to tease him and it seemed it worked.

"Ehh...haha...no not really...i have to go upstairs!"he said and left,that was interesting.I wasn't the only bisexual in the family.I continued what i was doing,i read my book and drank my coffee.

_"What should i make for dinner?" _That was one of my thoughts,since Pain was going to come to our house and have dinner,probably spend the night here about an hour Sasuke came downstairs and Naruto was behind him.

"Hello there." I said.

"Hey." He said with a sleepy half an hour Naruto got dressed and was ready to leave.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"..Y-Yes." He said.

"Will you come over tonight?I'll make dinner,do you like pasta?I've invited Pain too,it will be kinda like a double date." I said and smiled,but he blushed more than usual.

"Eh i don't know.." He said.

"Pleease?" I said.I really felt bad for making him feel so uncomfortable.

"He's cooking is the best Naruto,you should come." Sasuke said and it seemed that he convinced him.

"Okay..I have to go,see you tonight." he said and left.

"We'll talk about that double date thing later." Sasuke said and went to his didn't seem angry at all..that was a relief.

I cooked and prepared everything else needed.I cleaned up a little too,since Sasuke only sleeps and eats in this house,he isn't such a big fun of cleaning,neither was I but someone had to do it.

It was already 6:30 and Pain had arrived.

"Hey sweetie." He said and kissed me.

"Don't do that,Sasuke is here too." I said and he smiled.

"Sasukeeee where's Naruto?Pain is already here." I screamed,he was still upstairs.

"Wait i'll call him." he said.

"Hey,don't be so nervous it will be okay." I said,he was really nervous..he thought that Sasuke wouldn't like the idea of us being together and i tried to make him relax a little.

"I hope so." He said and attemped to smile,but it was obvious that he only tried seem okay when in fact he was almost shaking.A 20year old guy was nervous because he didn't know if my little brother would approve our was so cute..

"Hey,someone is at the door." Pain told was Naruto and when i was about to open the door Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and opened it.

"You finally came." He said.

"Hmh,sorry i was late.I went to buy something." He was holding a bag,he probably bought a cake or something like that.

"Come inside,it's cold outside." I said and he was actually cute,nice choice brother.

"Now,shall we go to the dining room and eat?" I said and we all went were about to get interesting.

**I know nothing interested happened but i wanted to update a chapter and I'm too tired to write another one.I just wanted to write a little bit about Itachi and will happen next?Will Sasuke approve their relationship?And don't forget Pain will spend the night at Itachi's house..:3 I will probably update the new chapter in the next 2 days.**

**Byee byee~ ^^**


End file.
